Regarding various machining tools such as a cutting tool (e.g., drill, endmill, milling cutter, lathe cutter), a non-cutting tool (e.g., forming tap, rolling tool, press die) and also various tool members such as a friction part requiring wear resistance, there is proposed a technique of covering a surface of a substrate made of cemented carbide or high-speed tool steel, with a hard coating, for improving the wear resistance and durability.
On the other hand, in each of Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1, there is suggested a drill with a hard coating of TiAlN system/TiCrN system. In Patent Document 2, there is suggested a drill with a hard coating constituted by a multilayered structure of AlCrN system and TiSiN system.